I Will Make it Okay
by CrazyStuff
Summary: Possible Triggers in this story. A story about Maka's meltdown and Soul's inability to let her drown in sorrow
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So the first part of this is a bit depressing so if that's not your think just go to the first line break where it says 17 hours earlier, don't worry you can read on without the first part **

**Also don't worry I haven't actually killed off Maka! I could never do that! Then how would I write all my fluff pieces about Soul and Maka? **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes and walked onto the road no longer caring what happened to me. All I wanted was a way out, a way to escape for a little while. It's not that I wanted to die but I just wanted to be still; just for a little while.

I realized there was no traffic at this hour of the night (2:00 AM) so I lay down on the road hidden in my dark clothes to any unsuspecting drivers. I kept my eyes closed almost out of exhaustion I was too tired to move and the hard gravel was cold against my back.

I heard the faint noise of an engine coming towards me and slowly comfort spread throughout every fiber of my body. I took in a deep breath as the engine became louder and whispered, "See Soul, I told you I would make it all okay", then I let out a deep breath and I could clearly hear the engine. It was no further than ten meters away, sleep overcame me and everything went silent, I fell happily into the darkness. Whether it was sleep or death, I don't know, but I didn't care it was peaceful there.

* * *

><p><strong>17 hours earlier <strong>

**Narrator's pov **

"Maka your fading away, you haven't eaten anything in weeks." Soul was getting annoyed at his meister she was being totally uncool, how was she going to make him a death scythe when she could barely walk because she was so damn hungry.

"Soul you're worrying about nothing." Maka knew it wasn't nothing, but she couldn't let Soul know what was really going on he would just tell her she was being stupid. It all started when she started dating Kilik. Maka was worried that she would lose him because she wasn't pretty enough or skinny enough so she started cutting down on her food. He had started acting strange around her lately, distant; so Maka went into overdrive and cut out nearly all her food. They had been dating for six months now and Maka wasn't about to lose him because she was too fat.

"Maka we're training today and I can't protect you if you can barely even stand up." Soul would never let anything happen to Maka, but she used to be able to protect herself at least a little bit. At the moment she could barely stand up on her own he couldn't protect them both the whole time.

"Soul, I'm fine!" Maka stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind her as she slammed the door she practically collapsed onto it. The reality of how hard it was going to be to get through this day scared Maka, but she knew she had to do it. Her stomach grumbled and she wondered how long it had been since she had eaten a real meal.

"Hmm three months." Maka whispered to herself.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and Maka fell onto her back looking up at the unfazed, white haired boy looking out the front door.

"Well are you going to lay there all day or are we gonna train?" He said whilst taking a step over her and making his way to his motorbike.

Maka pulled herself up and followed Soul to his bike, she climbed on behind him and they left for their destination.

They had been driving for about five minutes when Maka's stomach started to churn, she was so damn hungry and she began to think that maybe she shouldn't of skipped breakfast today. Her head became heavy and her vision began to blur. Maka could feel her grip around Soul's waste began to loosen and apparently so did he.

"Maka? Maka what are you doing?" Soul began to slow down realizing something was wrong with his meister.

"MAKA!" Soul screeched to a stop and got of the bike grabbing Maka's shoulders. She quickly snapped back into reality and started to giggle.

"Maka what the hell is so funny, if you had let go you could of fallen of and died you idiot? Maka looked up at Soul with dreary eyes.

"Sorry Soul, I stayed up so late studying last night I guess I must have started to doze of, but we better hurry Black Star and Tsubaki will be waiting for us."

"Maka I think we should go home."

"Soul, I'm the meister and I say we're going to train. I can't make you into a death scythe if I slack of every time I'm feeling a bit tired."

Soul grinned and jumped back on the bike. "Okay Maka, but no dozing of this time okay."

"Okay." Maka nodded and grabbed back onto Soul's waist. She knew she had lied to Soul about being tired, well she was tired, but not because she had been studying. It was because she hadn't eaten a damn thing. Maka hated lying to Soul, he would never understand what was going on hell he would probably force-feed her. When Maka looked at her body in the mirror she didn't see a pretty young meister, she saw a fat, flat chested, ugly stranger staring back at her.

LINE BREAK

Maka swung her scythe at Black star as he jumped away dodging the attack without breaking a sweat. Maka however was barely standing; it wasn't that she had taken many blows it was that knee's felt like jelly beneath her and it was so hard just to move let alone fight.

"Come on Maka, your usually a least a little bit of a challenge, although I don't expect you to ever beat me. Like a little girl like you could beat a god like me! YAHOOO!"

Usually Black star's smart arse comments like this annoyed Maka, but she was barely standing as it was. Maka was leaning against her scythe as he transformed back into his usual body. Maka was leaning on Soul, using him for support.

"I think that's enough for today." Soul had he hands in his pockets whilst Maka was leaning on him; he was so nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Now way, Soul transform." Maka pushed herself of Soul and held her head up high as she bossed him around.

"Maka don't be an idiot."

"Transform, Soul I can do this."

"Ha, for a smart person you can be so stupid sometimes." Soul transformed back into his scythe form and Maka lifted him above her head. She ran forward getting ready to make her next attack on Black Star when everything began to blur, Maka's legs gave in underneath her and she dropped her scythe as he changed back into his human form. She could hear Soul yelling at her but she couldn't muster the strength to look at him; before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Naw poor Maka! Please Read and Review. <strong>

**Also if your following my story My Fragile Strength don't worry I will update soon I have started writing the next chapter I just need to fill in a few blanks!**

**So I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2! Would like to say a quick thank you to xxBurningxx for taking the time to beta read my first chapter for me. So this is a shorter chapter but its better than nothing**

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes were still heavy and her vision was still blurry, when she finally came to she realized that she was in the hospital.<p>

"You know you can talk to me right?" Maka lifted her head to find her weapon sat on a chair next to her bed.

"I don't know what your talking about Soul, I told you I was tired." Maka couldn't look him in the eyes; she hated lying to him, but couldn't stand to tell him the truth.

"Maka why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying"

"Come on Maka, I know what your doing. You've been acting weird ever since you started dating Kilik, I don't even know why you bother he hasn't even come to see you in the hospital. He obviously doesn't care."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever Maka, the doctor said I could sign you out when you woke up so I'll go do that then we can go home okay?"

Maka smiled and nodded, home sounded like a nice place to be right now. Soul stood and left the room, the silence was nice, it was peaceful. Maka got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to tidy herself up when she heard someone come into the room; Maka just assumed it was Soul.

"Hey Soul could we go to the library on the-" Maka came out the bathroom to find Kilik in the room staring at the floor.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?"

Maka walked over to Kilik and gave him a hug, she leant in to kiss him, but he pulled away. Maka stepped back, he was being distant again and she began to panic; again.

"What's going on…Is everything okay?" Maka tried to sound calm, but even she could hear the panic in her voice.

Kilik couldn't look Maka in the eyes, he needed to talk to her and figured here and now was as good a time as any, little did he know there was a white haired boy listening in around the corner.

"Maka look, we have had a good run, but this …. This isn't going to work. "

"Oh…" Maka could feel the water forming in her eyes threatening to poor over into tears. She dropped her head and couldn't look anywhere but at her feet.

"Why…did I do something?" Maka was barely whispering.

"It's just not going to work." Kilik still refused to look at her.

Maka's anger was slowly rising, he was dumping her and he wasn't even going to give her a reason why? She had done everything for him hell she had starved herself for him.

"Why?" it was all Maka could manage to ask.

"Maka I told you it's just not working."

Maka's head shot up with her rising anger (unfortunately for her a side affect of not eating properly was major mood swings) as she glared at Kilik.

"Why? Why are all guys the same! Damn it Kilik you jerk I at least deserve to know why!" Maka was now yelling at Kilik, his head shot up and he yelled back.

"Because there is someone else, there's been someone else the whole time I was using you to make her jealous!" with the realization of what he had just admitted Kilik dropped his head, he felt horrible for what he had done, but he was a desperate teenager in love; in love with the wrong girl.

Maka froze, this whole relationship had been a lie, before she could think about it Maka was running full speed at Kilik, she was furious. Maka pulled back her arm and got ready to swing when suddenly she froze. Out of nowhere Soul had somehow managed to be standing in between Maka and Kilik.

Soul had his hands in his pockets and he stared into Maka's eyes, he didn't even look at Kilik.

"Leave."

Kilik stood frozen.

"Soul…get out of my way."

"Maka if you do this the madness is going to slip in again."

"MOVE!"

Soul didn't budge, Maka tried to push him out the way but he wouldn't move, she tried shoving him and hitting him but he wouldn't get out of the way.

Soul turned his gaze to Kilik, his blood red eyes threatening him.

"Idiot, leave now." Kilik didn't have to be told again he instantly ran out the room and that was it, it was over.

Maka was still fighting Soul staring at her feet as she was flinging her arms onto his chest until slowly her punches became taps and she stopped, her right arm curled up into a fist on Souls chest. Her other arm dropped by her side as she stared at the floor panting.

"Let's go home."

Maka didn't respond she didn't even move, her gaze did not leave the floor.

"Come on Maka lets go home." Soul took Maka's hand that was still resting on his chest and pulled her towards the door. Maka looked up at him slowly, Soul was shocked she wasn't crying although he knew she hated him seeing her cry. She could be such an idiot sometimes; Soul couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she wouldn't let anyone know the truth. She hated people thinking she was weak, but this was getting ridiculous Soul knew she was going to bottle this all up and he knew that slowly the madness would drown her out until Maka wasn't Maka anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So im sorry this took so long and sorry its not a very long chapter, but I thought it was better than nothing! Thanks for your reviews so far keep em coming <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews so far they are awesome! You guys are awesome! So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>As the two rode home Maka didn't dare speak, she couldn't find the words to express how broken she felt right in that moment. Maka felt lost in her own mind until that friendly voice that she loved to hear snapped her out of her daze.<p>

"Come on Maka cheer up, don't forget your mums coming home to see you next week." Soul yelled as he pulled up to the front of their apartment.

"She would kill me if she came back and you were all depressed", they climbed of the bike and began to walk to the front door.

Maka's face immediately lit up, she had completely forgotten that her mumma was coming home to see her for her birthday next week. She spun around and smiled at Soul.

"Your right, I completely forgot she was coming home next week!" Soul knew her too well; he knew that out of all things talking about her mum always cheered Maka up. Soul thought she must be one hell of a lady to have this much effect of someone; though he would never admit it he was actually pretty excited to finally meet her.

The pair continued to walk into their home; Maka ran into the kitchen and started cleaning everything in sight.

"Come on Soul! Help me clean up I want this place to be tidy for Mumma." Soul smiled and nodded at Maka, sure he didn't want to clean, but Maka was smiling for the first time in about a month and it wasn't a fake smile it was real and cool guys didn't upset their partners.

Soul helped Maka clean the house for what felt like hours, eventually he collapsed on the couch while she scrubbed things that were already clean.

Maka moved to dusting the TV when her vision blurred and she collapsed onto her knees.

Soul quickly ran to Maka's side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry I must of spun around to quickly." Maka smiled at Soul, which just pissed him off. Once again she was acting all tough when Soul was right there, he could help her so why was she being so fake around him.

"Come on Maka, this place is as clean as its ever going to be, lets get some dinner.

Maka froze where she stood, food, she didn't want food, she wasn't good enough for Kilik; wasn't skinny enough; she couldn't lose Soul as well. Maka had to be even more careful now, more diets and more exercise otherwise Soul would leave her too.

"Ah you go ahead Soul I'm not really hungry right now."

"Maka, you have to eat something."

"I'm fine I promise I'm just not hu-"

"MAKA" Maka stopped immediately. Did Soul just yell at her?

"Stop trying to be so tough, sure you can go sulk and write your poetry or you can just talk to me and eat something."

Maka's eyes began to burn; she could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but she couldn't let Soul see her cry. Of all the people left in the world she didn't want him to think she was fat AND pathetic. What did he know, he knew nothing of the pain she was going through. He didn't have a clue what it felt like to be fat, to feel stupid, to be used, to be lied to, to be useless, to feel this trapped; this broken.

Before Maka's tears had a chance to spill she ran to her room and locked the door, that's when Soul knew he had blown it; big time.

"Maka, Maka come out." Soul walked to her door and tried to open it, of course she had locked him out, what did he expect?

"Go away." Soul could hear the sniffling, he could hear her cry.

"Maka, don't cry about it just let me in."

"I said GO AWAY!"

"You can yell all you want, but I'm your weapon and I'm not letting you go."

Maka's voice lowered to barely a whisper.

"Please… just go away."

"Maka if I go now and leave you, you will fall into the madness, you can't let it take over."

Maka didn't reply, the tears falling down her face made her feel weak, they made her feel unworthy to talk to Soul.

"Maka I wont let the madness take over, if it does I promise I wont let go, I will pull you out."

Maka didn't reply, she just sobbed it was all too much to handle; the only good thing left was getting to see her mumma again. She just wanted so badly to have one hug from her mom. Slowly Maka fell into a dreamless sleep, the rest of her tears spilling over.

Soul was sat outside her door for a good half hour before he fell asleep leaning against it, he wouldn't leave until Maka came out.

Two hours past when the front door swung open.

"Meow Meow, Soul I have the mail!" Soul slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a ¾ naked Blair about to jumped on him.

"NOT NOW Blair."

"Meow Meow? Here's the mail Soul." Blair stopped and handed Soul the mail, she had learnt over the past year when Soul was being serious, this was a time she could tell he needed to be left alone.

"I'll go make some dinner." Soul nodded as Blair skipped of into the kitchen.

Soul's eyes lit up as he spotted a postcard from Maka's mom, he knew this would get her out of her damn room.

Soul knocked on the door awakening Maka.

"Maka, are you awake? Your mom sent you a postcard."

Almost instantly the bedroom door flung open and Maka snatched the mail out of Soul's hands all Soul could do was smile, he was glad Maka had finally opened the door.

Soul watched Maka waiting for her face to light up, what he didn't expect however were the tears that began to fall down Maka's face.

He knew this must be bad if Maka was actually crying in front of Soul, he was scared it meant she didn't care about anything anymore.

"Maka? What's wrong?"

Maka handed Soul the postcard and walked back to her bed, she collapsed on it and buried her head into her pillow.

Soul began to read the postcard.

_My dearest Maka,_

_I'm so sorry to have to cancel, but I'm not going to make it back for your birthday next week a very important mission has come up. I promise I'll be back for Christmas, which is only five months away. Say hi to Soul for me, I'm so sorry baby have a great 16__th__ birthday._

_Love Momma xoxo_

"Maka, I'm so sorry." Soul slowly walked over to Maka's bed and sat on the edge. He looked at his best friend who was curled in a ball. Her hair was loose around her face instead of her pigtails, her face was pale, she had big black rings around her eyes and she looked extremely weak and way too skinny; she looked sick.

"Come on Maka, don't worry about it, we'll call the gang and have a party, you'll have a great time."

"Soul, thanks, but I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now okay?" she smiled at him weakly and Soul was in no way convinced that she was okay, but he agreed she needed some sleep so that conversation could wait till tomorrow.

"Okay Maka, look I know it's been an extremely long day, but everything will be alright okay. Remember I promised you I wouldn't let you go into the madness."

"I know Soul, it will be okay." Soul smiled at Maka and walked out of the room. When the door closed Maka whispered to herself.

"I will make it okay." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh dun dun dun! Okay so the next chapter is where that section at the beginning slots in! So this is where it gets serious! AHHHHHH poor Maka! <strong>

**I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, I didn't realize there were this many people following this story haha. Next update will be up ASAP! Bye until then **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy blonde cheerleader batman where have I been? Well I had a whole bunch of assignments and stuff and I had no idea what to do with this chapter so it took me ages to finally write it!**

**Okay so I keep getting like heaps of hits, but no reviews…I don't know if people like this story or not? Reviews would be lovely**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes and walked onto the road no longer caring what happened to me. All I wanted was a way out, a way to escape for a little while. It's not that I wanted to die, but I just wanted to be still, just for a little while.

I realized there was no traffic at this hour of the night (2:00 AM) so I lay down on the road hidden in my dark clothes to any unsuspecting drivers. I kept my eyes closed almost out of exhaustion I was too tired to move and the hard gravel was cold against my back.

I heard the faint noise of an engine coming towards me and slowly comfort spread throughout every fiber of my body. I took in a deep breath as the engine became louder and I whispered, "See Soul, I told you I would make it all okay", then I let out a deep breath and I could clearly hear the engine. It was no further than ten meters away, sleep overcame me and everything went silent, I fell happily into the darkness. Whether it was sleep or death, I don't know, but I didn't care it was peaceful there.

* * *

><p>Maka unfortunately awoke, her eyes were dreary and her head hurt, she was completely confused. The last thing she remembered was being on the cold road now she felt something soft and comforting under her body. It took a moment, but she soon realized that she was lying in her apartment on her couch, how she got there was a complete mystery to her that was until a certain white haired boy walked in the room holding a bowl of soup. Maka's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything in at least 48 hours now, but the thought of food made her feel sick.<p>

Soul pulled up a chair and sat opposite Maka, their knees just inches away from each other, he attempted to pass the bowl of soup to her but she rejected it and turned away.

"Eat."

Soul had no idea what to do anymore and he was getting annoyed at himself for not being able to protect his meister, now he didn't care if she hated him or how he managed to do it. He would make her better.

"I'm not hung-"

"Eat."

Maka stood to walk away, but Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the couch shoving the soup in her face again, he was done playing games.

"_Eat_."

"Soul I already told you, I'm fine and I'm not hungry."

Once again Maka stood to leave but Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the couch. She was too weak to fight him off, too frail, too broken.

"Don't give me that crap Maka, you're not fine, if you were fine I wouldn't of found you lying in the middle of the road waiting to die and yes you are hungry because you haven't eaten a damn thing in days and when I found you, you could barely hold your head up. So Maka EAT."

Soul didn't have to yell at her, the way he glared into her eyes and the intensity in his voice scared Maka more than him yelling at her ever could.

Maka looked away, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"Soul, I-I can't." She sniffed.

Soul swore he saw a tear run down her cheek and that was when he knew he had finally broken down that stupid brick wall she had put up to block everyone out. That stupid brick wall that blocked him out and left her on her own.

"Maka you idiot, yes you can. Look I spoke to Stein and-"

"You did what? Soul what for? What did you do?"

"Maka I'm worried, the madness is going to take over if we don't sort this out now. Maka please you need to eat something, Stein told me what will happen and what they'll have to do if I can't sort this out."

"What do you mean if you can't sort it out?"

"Maka they have given me one week to get you semi healthy or you … you will be taken away to ahh…. A place where they are more qualified to help."

Maka stared at him in shock; they were going to send her to a crazy home? What the hell Soul!

"Your going to send me to a crazy mental home, I can't believe you So-"

As she was yelling at Soul suddenly she felt a warm substance flow through her body, her stomach churned, before she realized what had happened all she knew is she wanted more of it. Soul had taken the first opportunity he had to shove a mouthful of soup down her mouth and was just hoping he wouldn't get Maka-chopped for it.

Maka stared at him and there was nothing but silence for what felt like hours, ever so slowly Maka took the bowl from Soul and lifted the spoon to her lips. The soup tasted like heaven sliding down her throat and she slowly began to devour to contents of the bowl. Soul smirked and stood up, he went into the kitchen and called out to her.

"There's more on the stove, I'm gonna go have a shower."

Sure enough when Soul returned to the kitchen twenty minutes later the remaining contents of the soup had been eaten, he walked to the couch and picked up a sleeping Maka bridle style. He slowly carried her to her room and placed her on the bed, as he went to leave he hear a little voice call out to him.

"Soul- I… I'm so sorry."

"That's cool Maka, just don't think I'm going to be cooking dinner every night now."

Maka let out a little giggle and then realized that had been the first time she had laughed in days.

"Soul, I'm scared of…of being alone."

Soul turned around and walked over to Maka, he sat on the bed and leaned back wrapping and arm around her and pulling her in close. Maka was surprised to say the least, but too comfortable to oblige. She knew that it was going to hurt and things weren't going to be easy, but right in that moment she also knew there was at least a little bit of hope for her.

"Maka you idiot, your never alone, not as long as I'm around."

They slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms, they both knew it would present and embarrassing situation in the morning, but right now neither of them cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I think this is the end, I'm thinking of writing a sequel where Maka deals with the after effects of the situation, such as counseling and sending them on an actual mission which I just realized I didn't do in this fanfic :**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it and bye until next time**


End file.
